Midnight
by AnimeXMangaAddict
Summary: A Love story about Ikuto and Amu! Hope all the IkutoXAmu Fans all read this!


Fanfiction of Shugo Chara; Amuto 3

Hirose twins: Hello everyone! This is the first Shugo Chara fanfiction I made so please review!

Stella: This story is about a 14 year old girl who has friends called Chara which she only can see and helps people.

Hirose twins: But what if she encounters a guy about her age that can also see chara and not only that, He also do bad things to people...!

Stella: Now please read and find out what will happen to those two!

Hirose twins: Yep! Yep! There's romance too!

Stella: Btw, we don't own shugo chara!

**Start!**

**Amu's point of view**

I woke up in the morning with my hair all messy and fell down on the floor when my charas called me suddenly rushing towards me.

"Amu! Amu! ", my charas called.

"What is it? So early in the morning, yelling like that! Is something wrong?" I said to them as I stand up.

"We have bad news! " Ran said with a newspaper on her hands.

Ran is my sports chara, she is the first chara I met when these four appeared on my bed. She is the hot pink egg. When she hatch into a guardian character, she is as small as the egg with a cute hat and a cheerleading outfit with pink pom poms. She represents my desire to be more honest, confident and athletic. I can character change and have character transformation with her as well as the other charas. When we transform, I becomes Amulet Heart with a cheerleading outfit too.

"What bad news?" I asked her a little bit confused.

"Look at the newspaper, Amu!" Su told me with a troubled look.

Su is like my motherly side. She is the third egg that hatch, the green one. She has a blonde hair longer that the other charas, wears green maid clothes with a handkerchief on her head. She represents my desire to be more caring, sensitive, and improve my domestic skills. She is a bit clumsy but is a good kid. When we transform, I becomes Amulet Clover with an outfit just like her and when we character change, I become too girly and improves on cooking and cleaning skills.

" Hmmm, 'A High School guy who is cat-like appears and does bad things!'...?" I read as I look at the newspaper they're holding.

"That's right!" Ran said,

"What do we do about this, Amu-chan?" Su asked, worried.

"What if that cat-like guy do some bad things at this town? " Miki said, while folding her arms.

Miki is the second egg that hatch, the blue egg. She has blue short hair and wears blue hat and blue clothes with a small bag with her. She represents my desire to be more sharp, level-headed, and artistic and she also hepls me to make fashion shoices. I become Amulet Spade when we character transformation.

I also have the yellow egg, the last egg to hatch. I always look forward to meeting her but she's still not hatching. So these four are my guardian charaters, my would-be self.

"Don't worry about it, guys. We need to find out who he is first before doing something, but be on guard, just in case something happens, okay?" I told them smiling as my mom called me downstairs.

"Amu! The breakfast's ready! "my mom said.

"Got it! " I answered back while my charas are now arranging their things

**_ SCHOOL _**

As I go to school, I saw Utau, my best friend walking with her crush, Kukai who is the captain of the soccer club at our school. Utau saw me at the other side of the road and she and Kukai ran towards me.

"Amu! Long time no see! "Utau said as her blonde pigtail hair is swinging.

"Utau, why are you with Soma-kun?" I asked her, grinning.

"Huh? I just find out that we live next to each other so we walked to school together." Utau said while grinning back.

"Hinamori-san and Utau, I'm sorry but I can't go to school together with you because I still have to go to Nagihiko's house for the soccer club." Kukai said politely to us.

"Okay, we'll go on ahead then." Utau said with a little blush on her face.

After Soma-kun walk towards the opposite side, Utau became red as a tomato and talked to me as we walk.

"OMG! I didn't expect this year to be so lucky for me, Amu!" Utau said, blushing for her crush.

"What exactly happened? And I heard him call you... Utau? "I told her, a bit excited to hear what happened

"Ah! Yeah, he asked me yesterday if he could call me Utau from now on and I immediately said yes! " Utau happily answered.

I became bestfriends with Utau when we were just 12 years old. She was cold to me before but we became friends after having a night talking and having fun with her. She don't have parents and she only has her grandmother left as her family so I told her that she can also be a part of our family and when she needs me, I'll be there for her. She also can see my charas but She doesn't have one with her. She knows that I can transform too.

"Hey, are miki, su and ran with you?" Utau asked whispering.

"Huh?" I stopped walking and look at my bag qiuckly but they are not in my bag.

"Don't tell me you forgot to bring them with you...?" Utau asked and I didn't move. "Bull's eye... Seriously, Amu, are you an old hag?"

"Shut up..."

"AMU!", I heard small voices from behind and found out that it was my charas flying towards me angrily. "Don't you dare forget us again!"

**Ikuto's point of view**

I was sleeping on top of a tree with my chara, yoru. He is a cat-like guardian character and he represents my desire to be free. I have another egg but still not going out of his egg. I can character change and transform. I become Black lynx when we trasform. I can play violin and I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"It's so noisy! " I complaint and woke up only to see a pink haired girl with a blonde.

"Ikuto- nya~" yoru woke up and saw them, "Wow, she has three charas with her." He said as his ears move with excitement.

I smirked, "She's the target tonight..." I told yoru, still staring at the pink haired girl.

Stella: Yay! The introduction is finished!

Hirose twins: We're sorry if it is too short. We'll make it longer the next chapter.

Stella: Please review!


End file.
